


Sometimes you realise too late.

by Elara_Vela_Citlali



Series: 3 years [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Pacifica are cousins b/c why not, Bill has guilt, Blood, Dipper is dead, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Homophobic Language, I dont know i havent looked at this for a few weeks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mabel cares but doesnt show it, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elara_Vela_Citlali/pseuds/Elara_Vela_Citlali
Summary: Bill takes a walk down a trail of guilt and everything that happened to Dipper in his last moments.





	Sometimes you realise too late.

        A small group of friends sat at a small rounded, wooden, oak table. It had sat in a worn-down shack, better known as the Mystery Shack, it was a famous tourist trap and a place where the family and many others had held parties, sometimes they were illegal and other times they were just simple celebrations. In the shack, and around that worn down table sat a small group of friends. They laughed and joked around among themselves, today was just like every other day, they never brought up the other Pines twin as if he never even existed. Others who thought on why they didn’t bring him up was because it was painful, but it was because they just didn’t like him or more like they just didn’t care about him, about Mason “Dipper” Pines.

       Today was an anniversary, no it wasn't any happy anniversary, it was a death one. Mason’s life was pitiful others had said and joked about. He was a loner, a freak of nature, a nerd, a loner, a pathetic excuse for a human being, and no one cared about him, he had no friends, the only friend he had was the demons inside his mind. Mason was bullied and was called a slut, no one stopped the bullies, because they were his family and the whole school. This caused the boy to spiral in deep, deep depression that ate him up like a tidal wave. Maybe someone would notice, but no one did, if they did, they didn't say anything about it. Mason commited suicide, before hand he was missing for 2 months, it all went unnoticed. His very existence was erased from the house, his room was instantly cleaned out and the “bundle of sunlight” Mabel Pines had made it into a studio for her fashion company, she was the designer. 

       A blonde haired girl with deep ocean blue eyes had brought up Mason to the other female twin.”May, why do you hate Mason so much??” she asked softly. Mabel only scoffed and said, “Mason was only an attention whore. All the faggot ever did was try to steal my boyfriend at the time. Well, now he’s my fiance, Mason is a slut.” she said full of venom, startling her group of friends that she said something like that. “MABEL! That’s not nice! You hate him over something so fucking petty.” Pacifica, the blonde, hissed; which only caused Mabel to bubble with laughter. “Pacifica, darling, you weren’t any better to the damn asshole. In fact, you were the one that started it all.” she hissed back, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. Her fiance had enough of Mabel talking like that to his cousin. “Shooting Star, knock it off. Dipper, errr, Mason didn't take me away from you now did he? I'm with you and going to marry you because I loved you then and I still love you to this day.” he said softly. “N-No, but Billy Willy, that whore was all over you like the plague.” Mabel whined like a four-year old. Bill rolled his golden amber eyes and kissed the girl, it was a sweet, loving, yet short kiss. “Maybe, but, Shooting Star, I love you, and I still do. You know this. If I didn't love you then for heaven's sake I wouldn't be with you, okay??” she said and stood up to stretch before sitting back down. 

      Pacifica glared at Mabel but dropped it after receiving a disapproving look from Bill. “So….. How’s your fashion line going??” she asked. Candy looked down at her lap. She remembered how basically no funeral was held for the boy. She remembered the look on Bill’s face when he came back to the shack from his walk coated in blood and said “Mason is dead.” She remembered how everyone held a party a week later. Bill sat there on the stairs at the party, he looked out of it. She still catches Bill staring out the window to the woods with that same gentle look he had when he first met Dipper. She remembered how no one cared about his death, his disappearance, they didn't even bat an eye. “How fucked up is everyone here?” she wondered out loud. Mabel stopped talking and looked at Candy. “What do you mean??” Mabel asked.   
Candy glared at them harshly “DO YOU NOT REALIZE THERE WASN'T EVEN A FUCKING FUNERAL FOR MASON?! OH, OR HOW HIS OWN SISTER FUCKING ERASED HIM FROM EXSITANCE LIKE HE NEVER EVEN EXISTED!?” she cried, yelling at them. Bill and Pacifica froze, glancing at each other before looking at Mabel. The girl was laughing and it was laughing hard. She had a look of pure hatred in her eyes. She looked at Candy, she stood up, “What was the point? No one would have showed. Mason was a what?” she said sickeningly sweet walking closer to Candy, causing the said girl to stand up. “Oh, right. A FUCKING NO BODY!” she yelled in Candy’s face. Candy shoved her back harshly, a look of hatred flashed across her face.   
     

       “I'm not saying that I was nice to him. I was just as bad. Now, Listen here Mabel Ariel Pines. You were the worse one out of all of us. Sure William pushed Mason off a Cliff.” she said walking closer to Mabel, making her take a step back. Bill flinched at the mention that he pushed Mason off a cliff. “Yeah, Pacifica and I made the rummor that he was gay and loved it up the ass. But, YOU, had constantly abused him and hurt him. He would come to school with bandages all over. Remember how you poured boiling hot soup on him at lunch and when he tried to move away you pinned him down just to make sure it burned him. Do you remember how he just looked at you with tears in his eyes when later that night he walked in and beat the shit out of him because he walked in on your party? How everyone cheered you on as you yelled at him to go to his room and he obeyed? Then he went missing.” She said.

  
Mabel’s eyes widened and she smirked which caused Candy to bitch slap her. “Get that smirk off your face. You and everyone in that damn school and in this damn house hold abused that poor sweet boy! YET, he allowed us to use him as a human punching bag! Even afterwards he asked us if WE were okay.” She screamed at Mabel. She blinked back tears and quickly walked out side. Candy heard them asking if Mabel was okay where Mabel said she was fine and that Candy was just upset about her cat dying. Candy blocked them out and closed her eyes remembering those sweet doe eyes that were full of curiosity, hope and joy turned hollow, tired and dull. His dreams expired. She opened her eyes “What happened to us, to them??” she questioned softly.

  
Candy? She felt terrible. Everyone lived life like normal as the other Pines twin was forgotten and erased from history. Wherever that sweet boy was she hoped his next life was or is much better. She soon walked back inside and was asked about her boyfriend; Carter.   
Bill had watched the girl come back inside before he stood up again. Candy paused her story and looked at him. “Bill? Where are you going?” she asked. “On a walk I’ll be back” he said softly. Everyone nodded as he walked out of the shack.

  
Bill had walked down a familiar trail, while he was walking through the forest and down the trail he had closed his eyes tightly. He took a deep breath and let a few tears fall down his cheek. He calmed himself before opening his eyes once again. He had walked into a peaceful meadow deep in the forest. He stood there frozen as a familiar head of chestnut curls sat in the middle. Bill looked like a fish out of water. He walked towards the figure noticing that he was wearing the outfit Bill had picked out for him at the carnival in 8th grade. It was a yellow button up dress shirt that was tucked into a black skirt. His hair was pinned back and a bow covered the pins. He had on black stockings with yellow bows on them along with his black dress shoes. Bill went to touch the figure but he turned and looked at him. Amber met Gold, in that moment Bill froze again. He expected Dipper to look at him full of hatred but instead it was the same soft loving look that dipper always gave him. He whispered “Pinetree?” Bill soon noticed the blood dripping down his lip and he gave a small smile before disappearing. Bill gripped his hair and started crying as the memories of pushing Dipper of the cliff ran through his mind.

  
Bill remembered walking through the forest and when he saw Dipper standing up on the hill that was right by the cliff. He was watching the sunset wearing a plain red shirt and shorts. He looked happy. Bill watched as he crept up behind Dipper and pushed him. There was a yelp and the sicking sound of bone breaking. Bill stood there in shock. It was quiet, oh so quiet. A few seconds passed and a heart breaking scream full of agony and hurt rang through the forest. Bill bit his lip and slowly made his way down to the base of the cliff. He saw Dipper impaled on a sharp broken branch sticking right through his abdomen, his arm was bent at a weird angle, his bone in his leg was sticking through the flesh, and by this time he was out cold. There was so much blood and Bill debated about going and getting help but he decided just to break the branch as close as he could to Dipper’s back. He remembers the dead weight as he ran through the forest and in his car to the hospital. Bill remembers the doctors rushing him into the operating room. He remembers answering there questions and lied saying he found him that way. He remembers that Dipper died not once but twice that night and yet he was still horrible to him.  
Bill broke down into sobs as he hugged himself. Regret and guilt ran through his veins. Even after Dipper survived he was considered suicidal and yet no one helped him or stopped the bullying, instead it made it worse. He didn't get any help from getting from class to class after he was able to come back to school. He had kept the crutches in his lockers just so he could get to class. The school wouldn't allow him to keep his backpack on. He walked with a limp to his classes.

  
Bill remembers the day Dipper disappeared like it were on repeat. Bill had waited by his locker and when he showed up he slammed him against the locker making him drop his stuff. Bill slammed him into the locker over and over again. The only thing that caused him to stop was the blood dripping from Dipper’s lip. He ended up punching him over and over keeping him pinned there. Once Bill was out of breath, Dipper placed a shaky hand on his cheek. “Are you okay?” was the question he asked. Bill punched him in the jaw hard, hearing a satisfying crack he dropped Dipper and said “Pathetic. Maybe you should just go I dunno kill yourself.” before walking away.  
Later that day Mabel had gathered a group to watch them beat the shit out of him again. Others would join, yet he only stood up and smiled softly. That's when grabbed boiling hot soup and dumped it on him. He cried out in pain trying to move away, so she gave the empty cup to someone and pinned him down before grabbing another cup pouring it on him. Everyone laughed or ignored it. Once it was over, everyone left and left Dipper to clean up the mess.

  
Bill remembered how he walked through the front door at Mabel’s party and accidentally hit her with it. He remembered how pissed she got and slammed him into the wall, punching him hard and kicking out his legs before kicking him in the ribs over and over again. Bill remembered noticing the dull look in his eyes. He remembered laughing and trying to pull her off of him. Once he got her off of Dipper, he remembers her screaming at dipper to go to his room. He remembers how he stood up slowly and Mabel walked away only to turn around and left hook him. He remembers the tears in Dipper’s eyes as she started him gay, a faggot, a sut, a whore, and finally a nobody. He remembers how Dipper ran up the stairs and by next morning Mabel was in his room cleaning it out saying “Dipper ran away.” she had a damn smirk on her face and Bill remembers the sick feeling in his gut saying he was missing.

  
Bill looked up at the sky. His mind going back to when he found Dipper, two short months later. He and Mabel had gotten into a fight and he left to go on a walk to clear his mind. He found Dipper leaning against an apple tree, in the meadow by the lake. He walked up to Dipper pissed, he soon noticed Dipper was wrapped up in a blanket, his eyes were closed as tear streaks were on his cheeks. It looked like he was sleeping, but then he opened his eyes and looked at Bill. The sky was setting, Bill felt the worry seep through his veins. Dipper’s normal pail skin was almost snow white. He looked sick, his hair was matted and he looked tired. Bill knelt beside him and felt the blanket, sure it was black and he noticed blood on the blanket. He was about to pull it back when a soft voice said “Bill?” Bill bit back tears, as everything was catching up to him. The bullying and the harassment he put Dipper through. He realized Dipper was dying in that quick minute he took before responding, “Yeah Pinetree??” he asked softly. Dipper weakly reached for Bill, the blanket fell down and his shirt was unbuttoned, showing a series of hickeys, deep bite marks, and bruises in the shape of hands on his sides. Bill glared “Don’t touch me you dumb-ass.” he hissed.

Dipper flinched back and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. He licked his dry lips and stayed silent. After a few minutes a soft voice came out “C-Comfort me please..” Bill was about to call someone when a hand stopped him from even grabbing his phone. “Bill, please? Please, I’m scared. I-I’m terrified.” Dipper whispered softly, it was a simple request, but he earned a harsh glare. Dipper took a shaky breath and nodded. “Okay… I understand, I wouldn’t want to touch a dirty whore like me either. I knew I was never liked” the boy said, his intentions clear. Bill realized that Dipper didn’t want to leave the forest alive. More like he won't leave the forest alive. He still called the ambulance.  
Bill suck up his pride and with shaky movements, he sat next to the boy. He carefully lifted him up and placed Dipper on his lap. “He’s light” he thought. The blanket fell off of Dipper relieving two slit wrists and more bruises, hickeys and bite marks peeking out from under his shorts and down his leg. On one of his legs there were saw marks right at the foot, which wasn't even there. The wound looked at least 2 weeks old, he noticed more chain marks and saw marks. Bill’s eyes widened, Dipper was tortured before he ended up here. Dipper at first flinched away but he soon wrapped his legs around Bills waist, nuzzling into Bill’s neck. Bill covered the boy with the blanket again allowing the blood to soak through his shirt. He soon started to run his fingers through the tangled curls, it was almost lovingly. “I’m sorry you guys had to put up with me for the last 4 years.” he said softly. Bill kissed his head softly. “Pinetree, it’s okay. Just stay awake a little longer, okay?” Bill whispered into his ear.

  
Dipper smiled through the pain. “I forgive you. Bill?” “Yeah Pinetree?” “Stay with me a little longer please..” Bill’s eyes widened and he nodded kissing Dipper's shoulder softly. “Of course sapling…. Just. Please keep talking..” he responded, his mind going into a panic as he could feel Dipper’s breaths slowing down faster. “Im tired…” he said. “So tired and cold..” Bill bit his lip and fought back tears. He hugged Dipper tightly. “Okay… Sapling…. You can rest… Just answer one more question.. Okay? How did you get here” he asked softly “I-I escaped. I escaped and ran. I had gotten dressed took the blanket, I took a lot of pills and, and then took a knife.. I ran to somewhere I recognized then I-I couldn't go anymore so I sat here..” He said softly. “Bill?” “Yes Sapling?” “Can I rest now?” “yeah.. Go ahead Macy.” “T-Thank you… Since I’m dying.. I’m going to be honest… Bill… I love you and I have loved you from day one…” he said softly closing his eyes. Bill let the tears fall “I love you too Macy. Just rest… It’s okay..” Bill said and he didn’t get an answer back.

  
Bill sat there holding him close, the only sign that he knew Dipper was still alive was the short breaths. Bill doesn't know how long he was sitting there with Dipper in his arms before the ambulance came. All he knew was that Dipper was dead for a while before they came. Bill answered the questions they had for him. He lied about the hickeys, bruises and bite marks as a kinky roleplay and that the chains were part of it. By the time they were doing questioning him. He walked slowly back to the shack and through the door. Looking at everyone at the party. They all asked him if he was okay. “Im fine. Mason is dead..” he said. Some sat in silence. It was a few seconds before everyone burst into cheers, some were to drunk to know what it was about so they went along with it. The party continued and Bill told Mabel that he was going to go home. Mabel only waved it off, telling him to be careful.

  
Bill started crying once he got into the car, he barely was able to get into his bed without breaking down into sobs. He laid in his bed for the next week not able to get out, his mind was tramatized and he didnt know what to do. Bill ended up with alot of therapy after that.

Bill wish he knew what he knows now back then. He sat in that meadow for who knows how long. He knew he was in love with Dipper and even now he dreams that Dipper was still here. He knew he wanted to be with Dipper once again, on how he'd kill to see a smile against the boy's face. Even now and even back then Bill knows that.

_**Sometimes you realise too late.**_  
                                               

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I had wrote this suicide scene and it hit really close to home. I just want you guys as my readers to know that you are so damn loved and wanted in a world full of hate and death. Every single one of you mean everything to me keep strong and keep moving foward. We are all walking down the path be call life and there is doing to be twists and turns, some of us are going to fall, but as long as we help them back to their feet everything s going to be okay. Not now, not tomarrow, the next week, the next month or maybe the next year or so. Its going to be okay eventually. Just remember Negitivity is a wildfire that posions your lungs and your mind. Keep being postive and it'll be okay. When a wildfire is put out the aftermath is messy but the outcome is beautiful.


End file.
